Mater and the Ghostlight
Mater and the Ghostlight is a 2006 animated short film created for the DVD of Cars, which was released on October 25, 2006 in Australia and in the United States on November 7, 2006. It is about a mysterious blue light haunting Larry the Cable Guy's character, Mater. Plot The short begins with Mater pulling pranks on the cars. These include: *Pulling away flowers from Red as he is watering them *Scaring Luigi and Guido by jumping out from behind their tires *Scaring Sally by pretending to be a cone vampire *Attempting to scare Lizzie while she is sleeping (this does not work) *Making Fillmore replace his cans of gas by constantly adding more Everyone is gathered at Flo's V8 gas station. Sally and Lightning McQueen notice a tow cable hiding behind some cans. Assuming it to be Mater pulling another prank, McQueen approaches the cans. Suddenly, Mater jumps out of nowhere and scares McQueen. McQueen jumps back and crashes into the cans; it turns out the cable was just one of Mater's signs. Mater tells McQueen that he looks like he has seen "the Ghostlight". Sheriff then tells Mater not to mock the Ghostlight. He describes it as a translucent orb of glowing blue light, and proceeds to tell a story of a young couple that encountered the Ghostlight, and only "two out of state license plates" were left. Then everyone leaves in a hurry to their respected homes, leaving Mater in the dark. Mater becomes scared and slowly drives to his home. Soon, a glowing light approaches Mater, and thinking it to be the Ghostlight, pleads for mercy. But it turns out to be a lightning bug. Then, a blue light appears behind Mater, and he starts running in fear of the "Ghostlight". Then, McQueen and Guido appear and exchange successful glances. It turns out the "ghostlight" was an only a lantern that McQueen and Guido hung on Mater's tow cable. After that, they say that there is nothing to fear except your imagination. "And," adds Doc Hudson, "the Screamin' Banshee. Well G'night!" And everyone drives away, once again leaving Mater. At the end of the credits, the Screamin' Banshee appears behind Mater, but he takes no notice of the monster. Voice cast *Keith Ferguson: Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Corey Burton: Doc Hudson *Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Cheech Marin: Ramone Non-speaking characters include Flo, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Lizzie, Red and Mack. Trivia *This is the second Pixar film not to win or get nominated for an Academy Award. The first was Red's Dream. *The song used in this short, "Behind the Clouds" by Brad Paisley, is heard for a short time in Radiator Springs in the movie Cars. *In this short, Mater loses his headlight. However, in Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales and Cars 2, he has it back. *In Cars Mater-National, he still fears the Ghostlight. *So far, this is one of the only two Cars short that's not a Cars Toon followed by’’Miss Fritters Racing Skool with Cars 3. *On specific consoles in the Cars Video Game, Mater trying to run away from the Ghostlight can be played with the event called Ghosting Mater, ''possibly referring to the scene in the short. See also *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs'' Category:Shorts